Cheese Cake
by Chocokhrs
Summary: Ganguro. Bodoh. Tidak tahu diri. "Kupikir ibumu akan menyukainya." "Tidak, hanya saja—," "Melihat momoi-san yang manis saja sudah cukup, kok." "Tetsu-kun idiot!" Kisah manis di balik Cheese cake. Kisah yang tidak akan dilupakan gadis itu. #KuroMomo


"Oy, Kuroko!"

Terlihat sosok berbadan besar dengan rambut gradasi merah-hitam tengah bersandar di ambang pintu ruang ganti.

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas. Mengisyaratkan si empunya suara untuk melanjutkan. Kemudian, tatapannya fokus pada tangannya yang sibuk memasukan barang-barang ke dalam tas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke Maji Burger?" tanyanya melanjutkan. Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Kagami Taiga itu mengelus perutnya,"Setelah latihan neraka dari pelatih, aku merasa lapar."

Selesai berkutat dengan tas-nya, Pemuda dengan surai biru muda secerah langit itu—Kuroko Tetsuya—memandang datar Kagami,"Aku ikut."

Kagami yang di cap sebagai cahaya dari sang bayangan tersenyum simpul.

 **Cheese Cake**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Gue Cuma minjem charanya aja kok.. :'v**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : KuroMomo.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Story by Chocokhrs**

.  
.

Sore itu hampir larut, sedikit bercak-bercak jingga menempel dilangit sana.  
Waktu yang seharusnya seorang gadis harus pulang ke rumah. Meskipun begitu, gadis pemilik helai rambut merah muda itu tidak ada niat untuk pulang.

Menggerutu dalam diam, Bibir kecil-tipis itu komat-kamit tidak jelas. Menyumpah serapahi sahabat biru tua-nya yang susah sekali diatur.

Urat kesal terlihat dipelipisnya.

Ganguro. Bodoh. Tidak tahu diri.

Kata itu yang sesekali terucap dibibir manager Touou tersebut—Momoi Satsuki.

Sungguh, ingin sekali gadis itu meremuk tubuh sahabat kecilnya itu sampai hancur. Jika bisa seperti abu dan membuangnya ke sungai.

Pikiranmu nista sekali, Satsuki.

Tapi sayang, itu tidak akan terjadi.

Momoi tidak mau ada berita yang melibatkan dirinya di televisi. Belum lagi pembunuhan. Lalu sahabatnya sendiri sebagai korban. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Momoi menghela napas. Mungkin sedikit berkeliling atau mencari sesuatu yang manis bisa menghilangkan stressnya. Itulah yang gadis itu pikirkan.

Manik _fuchsia_ -nya bergerak mencari. Hingga irisnya berhenti tepat pada toko kue yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tunggu, sesuatu yang manis?

Momoi bisa melihat sesuatu yang terpajang didepan cafe bergambarkan kue berwarna kuning dengan krim keju manis dan parutan keju sebagai hiasan di atasnya.

Cheese cake.

Momoi ingin mencobanya.

* * *

"Seperti biasa nafsu makanmu besar sekali, Kagami-kun." Kuroko melirik teman satu timnya sambil menyesap _Vanila shake_ berukuran sedang ditangannya."Aku penasaran, seberapa besar perut karetmu itu."

"Ha? Tentu saja, bodoh." sahut Kagami. "Itu masih lebih baik. Lagipula, kau bisa kenyang hanya dengan segelas Vanila shake?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Hmph, karena itu kau seperti kapas," Kagami memasang tampang remeh. "Kapas berjalan." Lanjutnya.

Meski Kuroko tetap kalem plus ekspresi datar, tapi Kuroko sedikit jengkel mendengarnya.

Langkah mereka berhenti pada perempatan jalan. Saling mengucap salam perpisahan seperti; Sampai jumpa besok atau semacamnya.

Oh, kalian tahu, jalur arah pulang mereka berbeda. Kagami ke jalur sebelah kanan, sedangkan Kuroko tetap lurus kedepan.

Setelah Kagami berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangan Kuroko, pemuda dengan wajah sedatar triplek itu segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tapi, langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Sosok itu berdiri di depan sebuah Cafe menatap papan bingung. Masih memakai seragam sekolah berbalut jaket berwarna hijau.

Saat ini, Kuroko berpikir untuk menyapanya.

* * *

Sepertinya papan bergambarkan Cheese cake itu menarik perhatian sang gadis lebih dari apapun. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengapit dagu, pose berpikir.

"Apa sekalian kubawakan juga untuk ibu?" Momoi bertanya sendiri. "Tapi ibu masih suka tidak, ya?"

Mengingat sebulan yang lalu, saat ia membuat cheese cake spesial hari ulang tahun, ibunya muntah. Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. Miris. Seberapa buruknya ia dalam memasak?

"Kupikir ibumu akan menyukainya."

Kala itu, dengan efek slow motion, Momoi menoleh. Mendapati Kuroko di sana gadis itu terpaku.

"Tetsu—"—Croooot

Momoi mimisan. Kuroko facepalm.

Sedetik kemudian kuroko mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. Menyeka darah Momoi yang terus keluar. Yang diseka merona tipis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san?" masih menyeka hidung gadis itu, "Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

Momoi menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja—" ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Em, lupakan."

* * *

"Uwaaa enak sekalii~" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu berbinar-binar. Pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Momoi kemudian melirik Kuroko, "Ne, Tetsu-kun. Mau mencobanya?" gadis itu nyodorkan _Cheese cake_ ditangannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Momoi-san." Kata Kuroko sambil menggeleng. "Habiskan untuk Momoi-san saja."

"Eeeh.. padahal enak loh, kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu~" Momoi mencibir. Kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan ciuman-tidak-langsung dari Kuroko gagal.

"Melihat Momoi-san yang manis saja sudah cukup, kok."

Momoi menoleh cepat, "Eh? Tetsu-kun bilang apa?" tanyanya memastikan apa yang didengarnya barusan benar atau tidak.

Tangan Kuroko menyapa puncak gadis surai merah muda tersebut. "Momoi-san itu manis," lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Lebih manis dari _Cheese cake_ yang Momoi-san beli."

Gadis itu merona. Manik _fuchsia_ -nya menatap manik _baby blue_ yang juga sedang menatapnya lembut.

Demi apa, gadis itu serasa ingin terbang. Pemuda yang selama ini ia sukai mengatakan hal yang manis untuknya. Tatapan pemuda itu juga membuatnya luluh. Jujur saja, gadis itu ingin sekali memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat.

Saat ini, Satsuki dalam fase bahagia.

"Momoi-san," panggil Kuroko membuyarkan keterpakuannya.

"Ah, ya?"

Momoi merasakan tangan Kuroko menyentuh wajahnya lembut. Terlalu tiba-tiba, nafas gadis itu tercekat. Kemudian sadar, wajah Kuroko perlahan mendekat. Dan terlalu dekat.

Ya, pemuda itu menciumnya.

* * *

Selama 3 detik ia menutup matanya. Selama 3 detik ia menahan napasnya. Selama 3 detik jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Dan selama 3 detik pula ciuman itu berlangsung.

Wajahnya yang ia yakini sangat panas, menatap pemuda di depannya tak percaya.

 _Apa itu barusan? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?_

Oh, ya ampun. Siapapun tolong, dadanya serasa amat sesak sekarang. Bahkan ia berpikir mungkin sebentar lagi jantungnya akan hilang dari tempatnya.

"Tetsu-kun—"

"Ada krim keju dibibirmu, Momoi-san."

Eh?

Momoi melongo. " _Eh? Dia bilang apa?"_

Krim keju, katanya. Tentu dengan wajah datar menyertainya.

Jangan bilang alasan pemuda itu menciumnya karna krim keju? Bukan sesuatu seperti dia-suka-aku atau semacamnya? Atau hanya iseng saja? Atau mungkin dia sedang mabuk? Atau kebanyakan minum _Vanilla shake_ telah meracuninya?

Pertanyaan itu berputar dalam benak gadis tersebut.

Ayolah, pikiran gadis itu seharusnya tidak pendek—seperti saat dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai manager. Tapi karena kondisinya sedang tidak mendukung, tambahan dengan stressnya—tentang ganguro bodoh—ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Pikiran gadis itu mulai melayang entah kemana. Keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Ini membuatnya bingung, tentu saja.

Lalu dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya, seperti sudah menemukan sesuatu, ekspresinya berubah. Kemudian menunduk.

Mulutnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hatinya mulai berteriak. Rasanya memalukan untuknya berharap yang tidak-tidak.

Kuroko yang melihat gelagat aneh Momoi, mulai bertanya, "Momoi-san? Ada apa?"

Masih menunduk, gadis itu tidak bergeming. Lalu sambil mengepal tangannya dengan cepat ia mendongak, "Tetsu-kun idiot!"

Kuroko tersentak. Bisa dilihat wajah gadis itu sangat merah sampai ketelinganya. Matanya yang bulat indah seperti ingin menangis. Bibir tipisnya pun cembetut, terlihat imut.

 _Benar-benar manis,_ pikir Kuroko.

Momoi mulai mengambil langkah. Meninggalkan Kuroko di belakangnya. Mengabaikan raut heran dengan triplek di wajah pemuda itu.

Yang awalnya menyumpah serapahi sahabat biru tua-nya, kini bibir kecil-tipisnya menyumpah serapahi pujaan biru muda-nya.

Idiot. Triplek. Pokerface sialan.

Gadis itu benar-benar dongkol.

Dari belakang, tanpa sepengetahuan Momoi, pemuda bayangan Seirin tersebut tersenyum.

Fin.

* * *

Aaaaaaa, akhirnya bisa upload jugaaaa. Udah lama bikin ini cerita, tahun berapa ya? Tahun 2016:'v  
Udah dari dulu penggemar ffn. Seneng banget sama fandom Kuroko no Basuke. The best anime pada jamannya hoho. Paling suka sama pair KuroMomo sampe kapanpun .  
Oh iya, maklum kalo ceritanya begini ya. Enggak saya remake soalnya, demi menjaga keaslian ide haha. Ini Fanfic pertama saya di sini. Baru kesampean karena beberapa hal. Saya seneng banget, semoga ceritanya bikin readers seneng ya. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati~

Salam,  
ChocoKhrs


End file.
